That's not like you!
by LittleMel18
Summary: RoyxOC, HavocxOC, EdxOC. Everything was perfect in the military, until the homunculus started causing disasters and making weird things happen. Will everything return to normal? BASED ON ANIME! On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

That's not like you!

Roy opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his door. He had been sleeping again instead of keeping the military in check.

"Come in," he said quietly still half asleep. A woman with long auburn hair came in wearing a military uniform and carrying a wad of papers.

"Just delivering finished paperwork Sir," she said

"What's with the formalities Mel?" he asked getting up from his seat and walking round to her. She blushed and replied, "It's not very professional to call you Roy-kun like at home."

"Hmm, but no one is here. . ." he said and then kissed her passionately. They stayed like that until they desperately needed to take a breath.

"You know Mel, I've also finished all my paperwork," Roy eventually said grinning. Mel knew what that meant and allowed Roy to unbutton her jacket while moving her over to the sofa.

Knock, knock, knock.

Roy looked very annoyed, "Yes? What is it?" Riza Hawkeye walked in to find Mel and Roy sitting on the couch together. "Hello Hawkeye," Mel said smugly. This was because almost everyone in the military had thought Riza and Roy would get together. Mel just liked the idea that she got there first and they were very happy. "Reporting in Sir. Jade Kinzoko has reached the place of her mission successfully," Riza eventually said professionally.

"Ok thank you. You are dismissed," was Roy's only reply. Riza looked as if she was going to protest, but left the room hurriedly.

"Now. . .where were we?" Roy questioned Mel. She did not need to answer as she knew perfectly well it wouldn't make the slightest difference. They continued to have their 'fun' on the sofa. . .

"Jade! Come back!"

"No! He went down here and I'm going to finish my mission!"

"Don't! It's too dangerous down there! JADE!"

Jade Kinzoko ignored the previous statement from Jean Havoc. Although these two had been going out for a while, Jade still had a thing for completing missions, no matter how dangerous. She continued down the back alley after the dark haired man. This man was not actually that dangerous, but she was going to the place where many Homonculi had been spotted.

Eventually she came to the end of the road and looked left and right. "Hmm, no sign of him, where did he go?" she thought

"Oh dear me! A state alchemist hanging around here by herself!" came a mysterious voice from behind. Jade turned round to see a beautiful woman dressed in all black. She had a tattoo above her left breast and dark hair fell over her perfectly sculptured face. "Homonculus!" growled Jade. "Oh very clever! You needn't know which one however," she replied casually before brandishing her long finger nails. Jade actually smirked at this, "Bring it!" she said as her ring glowed.

Havoc searched the many back alleys for Jade. He knew this mission had been a bad idea from the start, but Roy had insisted and so had Jade. They were actually very alike each other he thought to himself as he continued to run. He had almost given up hope when he heard shouts from ahead and then ran as fast as possible to where they were coming from. When he came to the clearing, it was full of black and blue blurs. Straight away he recognised Jade, and he took a sensible guess at the other being a homunculus. Havoc stayed in the corner not wanting to be noticed. He worried about Jade but allowed her to fight because he knew, although he would never admit it, that she was powerful that him. She was the Frozen Wind Alchemist, while he was just a simple lieutenant.

He watched the battle closely, trying to see who was in the better position. Jade has made her ice sword and was slashing fiercely at the homunculus, but her attacks were always blocked by those extendable spikes on the homunculus' hands. It looked as though Jade was being played with, and that no matter what she did, the homunculus counter attacked without any effort. Jade ran and did a mighty slash, causing a large cut to appear across the chest of the homunculus. She fell to the ground and Jade looked over her triumphant. Suddenly those spikes extended and slashed Jade across the shoulder. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground as the homunculus stood up, the gash not affecting her at all. At this Havoc dashed out from his hiding place over to Jade.

"Jade, Jade! Speak to me!" he desperately called to her

"Ha. . .voc?"

"Yes, I'm here it's ok,"

"Don't be too sure about that," came the voice of the woman. They both looked up at her and she stabbed Jade through the stomach. Blood spurted everywhere and Jade yelled again.

"I told you needn't know my name, but for future reference it's Lust," she said walking in the opposite direction leaving Havoc cradling the extremely injured Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

That's not like you – Chapter 2

Riza Hawkeye hurried down the corridor towards the Colonel's office. Why the main telephone line was so far away she had no idea. Behind her, the little dog Black Hayate followed, thinking this was all a game.

When she reached the office, she heard mild giggling. Why did they have to be to that at a time like this? No matter what the Colonel's response was going to be, she had to knock on the door.

"Colonel! Please open its urgent!"

"God dammit interrupted again. . . One second!" he called the last part sweetly thinking no one had heard the first part.

After about two minutes he came to the door fully clothed and his hair messier than normal. Mel was in the background brushing her hair, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Sir, its Jade Kinzoko! She's been taken to the hospital seriously injured!"

"Nani?" Mel suddenly came to life at this statement. Someone close to her had gotten hurt and not just slightly. Mel ran out of the room and down the corridor towards the exit.

"Mel! At least wait for the rest of us. . . Typical Mel," Roy sighed to himself as they also left for the hospital.

Mel had ran all the way to the hospital and still beaten the rest of the military who had gone in the car. She ran up to the reception desk and practically blew the woman behind it away as she screamed at her, "WHERE IS JADE KINZOKO? I MUST SEE HER!"

"Please remain calm madam, Miss Kinzoko is currently in surgery but you may go wait out-"

She did not have a chance to finish her sentence as Mel raced towards the operation theatres. When she got close, she saw Havoc pacing outside.

"Lieutenant Havoc!"

Havoc slowly turned around to see Mel running towards him.

"Oh, hello lieutenant Kurouyou, I see you got the message then."

"What the hell happened, you were only on a little mission?!"

"We got intercepted by a homunculus . . . she said her name was Lush or Lust, something like that."

Havoc wandered over to the seats and slowly sat down, inviting Mel to join him.

"What happened to her?" Mel asked cautiously breaking an awkward silence.

"She was stabbed through the stomach . . . we don't know if she'll survive yet as there was a lot of damage and she lost a lot of blood."

Mel's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't think what life would be like without Jade. Fair enough they always threw insults at each other, but they were only playing. Jade had helped Mel through many things including how to solve her major crush on Roy four years ago.

The 'surgery in progress' light suddenly went off just as the rest of the military were running up the corridor, accompanied by Ed and Al. A young doctor came out with a clipboard. At the most he looked about 22, there was surely no way that he had operated on Jade. He closed the door behind him and blanked all of the military with their hopeful expressions, then carried on walking.

"Hey you there! Is she going to be okay?!" came Roy's voice but the doctor kept on walking. Before Roy and Havoc had a chance to run after him the door opened again and an older looking doctor came out.

"Jade Kinzoko is going to survive-," the doctor was cut short by an explosion of celebration from everyone crowded together in the corridor.

"-BUT, we do not know if she will be paralysed from the waist downwards quite yet." The noise stopped and everyone looked grave. Havoc dropped down onto his knees in pure shock, while Mel sank into Roy's arms. The rest of the military looked at each other in disbelief while the doctor motioned for them to follow him.

All of the tea walked into the doctor's office. He invited those who could to take a seat as there were not many. Havoc flopped down into the nearest armchair, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Roy guided a shaky Mel over to the sofa while everyone else remained standing. After a while, the doctor spoke, "As you heard me say, we are not sure if Miss Kinzoko will regain the use of her legs. Many vital nerves were damaged along with the stomach itself."

"How . . . how long will it be before we know?" muttered Havoc from the corner.

"Unfortunately, we do not know. It could be a couple of days or a couple of months I'm afraid." Havoc nodded in understanding. Everyone else just kept quiet and stared at the carpet until the doctor broke the silence once more.

"You are free to visit her, but only 3 people are allowed at a time."

Havoc, Mel and Roy immediately stood up, all wanting to see Jade first. The rest of the military nodded in agreement as the first three people left the office and headed towards ward 22 room 12b where Jade currently was.

All three of them burst into the room. Jade was the only one in the ward and she occupied the bed in the furthest corner. All three military people rushed over to her lifeless body. Havoc clutched her hand and watched her chest slowly fall and rise. Then suddenly, Roy flopped into the armchair and began to weep slightly, repeating the same phrase.

"It's my fault . . . all my fault. . ."

Mel bent down in front of him and took his hands away from his tear stained face. She looked into the normally happy black eyes, and found that they were filled with grief.

"Roy-kun . . . it's not your fault, or anyone else's for that matter. Jadey-kun was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Roy stared into Mel's deep brown eyes and sighed, "Arigatou Mel, you're right."

Just then Jade's hand twitched inside Havoc's.

"She's waking up!"

Everyone stared at Jade intently, watching her eyes until they finally fluttered open.

"Wh . . . Where am I?"

"In the hospital . . . you've just had surgery," replied Havoc

"Why . . . why can't I move my legs?" she inquired. Mel broke down into tears at this point while Havoc just shook his head leaving Roy to tell her the bad news.

"Jade . . . the doctors don't know if you'll regain the use of your legs yet. It could take a while . . ."

Jade stared in disbelief. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Why?" she said after a while.

"Since you were stabbed through the stomach, many vital nerves were damaged." A long silence occurred until Jade broke it

"Heh, I'll be fine, I've always been a fighter! Don't worry about me, especially you Mel, you worry too much."

Mel looked up and smiled at her, but she couldn't do what she asked. She gave her a hug, said her good-byes then left so she could worry in peace. Roy followed after a while, and then finally Havoc letting Jade sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

That's not like you – Chapter 3

About two weeks had passed since Jade Kinzoko had surgery and things were looking great. She had done exactly what she promised . . . fought to regain the use of her legs. Jade had come back to the military two days ago and all she needed was a little assistance getting places, and with this good news it seemed that the military could go back to normal.

"Havoc-kuuun!"

"What's wrong? Do you need some food or a drink? Or help getting places?"

"Calm down, I was just calling you over so I know where to meet you tonight!"

Havoc had become very concerned about Jade and worried about her constantly. No matter where they went or what they did, he worried. At least he wasn't as bad as Mel though. Mel was the ultimate worry-wart, she never left Jade alone and was always checking her health. That's why the next day; she refused to her the military her news if Mel was in the room.

"Mel, you wait in here while I go have a meeting with Jade," Roy had calmly said to her before leaving the room.

"Why what's wrong with her?!"

"Nothing, I'll be back soon." With that he walked out the door leaving Mel alone in the office with Black Hayate.

"Hmm, it seems that she is completely vulnerable . . ."

"Yes, should we go in now?"

"Yeah, do your stuff Sloth . . ."

Mel was calmly playing with Black Hayate and was so distracted that she didn't notice the patch of carpet next to the window getting wetter. The damp patch slowly started spreading until it was right next to Mel.

Mel moved at this point and felt how wet the carpet had become. She wiped her hands and slowly got up to examine what was going on.

"Since when did this happen?" she said to herself while turning for the door. Just then Sloth appeared out of the carpet and gagged her. Mel struggled against her but Sloth was too strong. Another person then jumped through the window and landed in front of the terrified Mel. She had a small black top on and what looked like a black skirt. Her long green hair fell past her shoulders at all angles. She actually rather assembled a palm tree. For a woman, she was extremely flat chested.

"Well, well, well. Looks like there is no big strong man here to save you."

Mel stared in shock, that voice, it was so deep . . . she couldn't really be a he?! Mel struggled more against Sloth's grip until finally the piece of cloth came free from her mouth.

"Wait a minute . . . you're a man?!" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. The person's face contorted into anger and looked like it was going to explode.

"Calm down Envy . . . many people think this, it's because you wear the skort!"

Sloth once again gagged Mel while Envy examined her entire body, touching at some places as well. After a while he stood back and announced, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Starting from his feet, his body slowly started changing. His feet shortened and were replaced by neat black shoes, then his legs became slender and a military skirt was placed there. Soon after his torso became a woman's and a blue military uniform was also on it. Finally the biggest shock of all came to Mel, his face changed into a slender woman's with deep brown eyes and auburn hair . . . it was her face.

"I'll take over from here, see you later Sloth."

With that Sloth hit Mel at the back of the neck causing her to fall unconscious. Sloth tied her and jumped out the window with her, leaving Mel/Envy to take up her position.

"And you're not telling Mel this why?" Roy inquired with a very confused expression on his face.

"She'll worry too much if she knows that my muscles are going to have problems! She already worries enough!"

"If you act weird around her she'll worry more, just tell her!"

"Fine!" Jade said storming out of the door and towards the office where she thought Mel was. She burst open the door to see Mel looking out the window with her hands clasped behind her back and smiling oddly. Also Black Hayate was lying on the couch and normally, she didn't let that dog have any rest.

The rest of the military came hurrying after her just as Mel turned around.

"Ah hello everyone, you all okay?" she said very sweet and innocently. Roy looked at her concerned, normally Mel would start fussing over Jade right now.

"Mel there's something I need to tell you . . ." Jade looked at the military for support, but all they did was urge her on.

"Even though I have regained the use of my legs, I may have problems with my muscles at times." Jade braced herself for a wash of hugs and worried comments, but they didn't come. Mel just continued to look at her.

"Mel? Hello you in there?" Jade said while waving a hand in front of her face. At this Mel smiled and started to speak. "Don't worry Jade! I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine, just look on the bright side and think positive!"

The military just continued to gawk at her; they had never seen Mel so calm! Roy was speechless and just walked over to her and felt her head, making sure she didn't have a fever of some sort.

"Well, that was easier than I thought . . . see you later!" Jade shouted behind her as she left the room. Roy hurried after her.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"Nothing, she's just giving me confidence," Jade smiled

"That's not like Mel, she's completely different! Since when have you known Mel not to play with the dog?!"

"Hmm, that did strike me as odd, maybe Black Hayate didn't want to play . . . although that's never bothered her before . . ."

"Exactly! I'm going to go in there and see what's wrong!" Roy said while starting to march back into his office.

"Woah there! She might find it offensive if she's not acting strange. We need to just keep and eye on her, make sure you don't say anything to her tonight and tell me what happened in the morning." With that, Jade walked out of Central and headed towards home, leaving Roy with a very strange acting Mel.

Well thats that next chapter, I have no idea when the next update will be. I will have to be in a FMA mood, since at the minute I'm in Naruto. Random ninjas would jump in if I wrote the next chapter now

Roy: You don't love me?

Me: Of course I do

Sasuke: What about me?

Me: Well of course I love you the most!

Roy: Nooooooooooo! I have been lost to a ninja midget!

Sasuke: Your not exactly tall yourself

Roy: That' not the point!

Me: Anyway, Look forward to the next update, which will be at some point bye! Guys say bye!

Roy/Sasuke: -GLARE-

Me: Maybe not then --'


	4. Chapter 4

That's not like you – chapter 4

Roy carefully looked around the door of his office into the corridor outside, checking to see if the coast was clear. After double and triple checking, he practically ran to the staff kitchen to get some coffee. While trying the get the water to boil faster by yelling at it, Jade came in looking very amused at the sight before her.

"What's wrong sir?" she asked, loving the jumpy reaction is caused from him.

"Oh it's you Jade, I thought it might have been Mel."

"Call me crazy, but aren't you dating her and therefore should be glad of her company?" Jade questioned Roy looking highly confused.

"Normally yes, but ever since she has taken up this new role of being the equivalent of a nun, she has been driving me crazy!" Roy said while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I've noticed this; she has been acting really strange. . ." Jade trailed off, apparently in her own thoughts.

After a brief silence where Roy quietly sipped his coffee and Jade ate a biscuit, there came a loud squeal from the end of the corridor.

"Roy! There you are! Do you know how long I have been looking for you? And you're drinking coffee! Do you know how bad that can be for you . . .?" Mel continued her rant whole Roy mumbled under his breath, something along the lines of, "darn it she found me."

* * *

Days passed where Roy avoided Mel more and more, and so did a lot of the military, until finally unable to take it anymore, Roy held a private meeting with Jade.

"There has got to be something wrong with her, she's completely out of character!"

"Has anyone said anything to her that would make her change her personality?" asked Jade.

"Well I haven't, I've been acting the same with her, and I doubt anyone would have because Mel has a great personality anyway. I know she acts caring but this is taking it too far!"

While Jade and Roy talked about this strange behaviour, Mel was standing on her own in the Colonel's office gazing out the window, apparently waiting for something. Suddenly water started to soak the carpet beneath her feet.

"You're late Sloth" Mel said to the patch of carpet covered in water. Slowly the water took the image of the secretary that worked there, and had a high likeness to Ed and Al's mother.

"Sorry Envy, the brat that we took hostage isn't as innocent as she looks" Sloth replied while Envy change back into his normal looking self.

"Yeah well, I think we went into this plan too quickly, everyone is avoiding me and are saying my personality has changed."

"Never mind that now, have you found anything out about the full-metal alchemist and his search for the philosopher's stone?" Sloth asked eagerly.

"No such luck, he's hardly ever here! Personally I think this mission was a waste of time, maybe we should bring the brat back and then just leave."

"That brat knows everything about our hideout! We can't just let her tell the world! Just put up with this for-"

Sloth was cut off as the door opened to reveal Jade and Roy walking back in.

"It's the homunculi! Quick Jade, tell everyone to close the gates and go after them!"

"Yes sir!" And Jade ran from the room yelling at anyone who passed. As Roy went towards the homunculi, Sloth changed into her water form and managed to escape easily, while Envy changed back into the form of Mel.

"Could you really harm me Roy?" Envy mocked while sniggering at the shocked expression on Roy's face.

"You . . . you're the reason Mel has been acting so funny . . . your not even her, where is she?!"

"Aww poor ickle Roy has gotten himself all worried. Hah! You think we would willingly tell you where we are hiding her? Don't worry about your precious girlfriend, we'll take really good care of her" Envy smirked at this and the expression looked so wrong on Mel's face that he threw himself towards the Mel look-a-like trying to strangle the living daylights out of them. Envy then took the pose of the innocent face that Mel normally wore, "Roy stop please your hurting me!" At once Roy leapt up from Envy thinking it was Mel, there was no way he could hurt Mel, even if it wasn't really her. Envy took a gun out of the pocket of the military uniform and aimed it at Roy, who was too shocked to move or scream in terror. Just as Envy was about to pull the trigger, there was a crash behind him as a boy with long blond hair tied into a plait, and wearing black leather pants and tank top jumped in through the window.

"Ah Ed, I was wondering when you would get here," Roy said apparently now fine since it looked like he was saved.

"Not as fast as you used to be are you Colonel-bastard?" Ed said in the same mocking voice he always used around the colonel.

"Full metal, I was wondering when you would come by to join the party," Envy now joined in the conversation.

"Ed! It's not Mel; it's one of the homunculi – the one who transforms!"

"Yeah I gathered that since Mel doesn't have a clue how to hold a gun never mind use one."

Ed clapped his hands together and ran his left hand over his right arm, turning the metal into a sword. He then lunged at the fake Mel, but was not quick enough as she dodged him and turned back into Envy. Just as Ed was about to attack again, Envy jumped through the broken window while shouting, "It's been fun losers, catch me if you can!"

Ed ran to the window but Roy stopped him, "all the gates have been closed, he can't get out."

"Did you catch them Sir?" Jade reappeared into the room looking very happy.

"No, he just got out, and you're meant to be fighting him outside!"

"But Sir, Lieutenant Ross just informed us all, that everything was okay and we could open the gates."

"I bet that guy who looked like a palm tree changed into her just like Mel . . ."

"Well then how do we find Mel?!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Jade, I placed a tracking device on him when I tried to strangle him," Roy replied in a tone so casual he could have been talking about the weather.

"Alright then! Lets follow him and save Mel!"

"Hold your horses Jade, we need a plan first, lets talk in my office."

Roy started to lead the way towards his office while Jade followed, and Ed went to find Al.

* * *

Mel: Yatta!! I finally updated!! I know I probably have all of 2 people reading this but I really don't care XD Please review!!

xxx


End file.
